lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO Marvel Super Heroes II (nciszdabest)
LEGO Marvel Super Heroes II is a squeal to the 2013 video game, to released in November 2015. Synopsis After Galactus's defeat, Loki teams up with the Kree and Thanos to take over the nine realms. The Game Hub The Game's Hub is the Avengers Tower. Characters *Phil Coulson *Archangel *Ant-Man **Scott Lang *Baron Von Strucker *Beast *Black Panther *Black Widow *Blizzard *Boliver Trask *Bucky Barnes **Winter Soldier **Captain America (Bucky Barnes) *Captain America **Steve Rogers **Captain America (WW2) *Captain Britain *Captain Mar-Vell *Carnage *Chitauri Warrior *Collector *Colossus *Cyclops **Cyclops (Astonishing) **Cyclops (Last Stand) *Daredevil *Dark Elve *Deadpool *Doombot *Doctor Doom **Doctor Doom (2099) *Doctor Octopus **Doc Ock (Ultimate Spider-Man) *Doctor Strange *Drax *Elektra *Electro *Emma Frost *Extremis Soldier *Falcon **Falcon (The Winter Soldier) *Fandral *Gambit *Gamora *Graviton *Green Goblin **Green Goblin (Ultimate) **Green Goblin (Amazing Spider-Man) **Harry Osborn (Amazing Spider-Man Only) **Norman Osborn *Goblin Goon *Grim Reaper *Groot *Gwen Stacy *Happy Hogun *Hawkeye **Hawkeye (Classic Suit) *H.E.R.B.I.E. *Hogun *Howard Stark *Hulk **Bruce Banner *Human Torch *HYDRA Agent *Invisible Woman *Iceman *Iron Fist *Iron Man **Iron Man (Mark 1) **Iron Man (Mark 2) **Iron Man (Mark 6) **Iron Man (Mark 7) **Iron Man (Heartbreaker) **Iron Man (Mark 39) **Iron Man (Mark 42) **Iron Man (Hulkbuster) **Iron Man (Heroic Age) *Iron-Spider *J. Jonah Jameson *James Rhodes *Jean Grey *Juggernaut *Kree Warrior **Super Kree *Kurse *Leader *Leader Henchman *Leader Goon *Curt Connors **Lizard *Loki *Magneto **Magneto (Modern) **Magneto (Headmaster) *Magneto Acolyte *Malekith the Accursed *Maria Hill *Mary Jane Watson *Sentinel (Marvel) *M.O.D.O.K. *Mister Fantastic *Ms. Marvel *Mystique *Nick Fury *Nova *Odin *Peggy Carter *Pepper Potts *Phoenix **Dark Phoenix *Power Man *Professor X *Punisher *Pyro *Red Hulk **General Ross *Red Skull *Rescue *Rhino *Rogue *Ronan the Accuser *Rocket Raccoon *Sabretooth *She-Hulk *Shield Agent *Shocker *Lady Sif *Scarlet Spider *Silver Samurai *Silver Surfer *Sgt Fury *Shadowcat *Spider-Man **Spider-Man (Superior Suit) **Spider-Man (Noir Suit) **Spider-Man (Amazing Spider-Man Suit) **Spider-Man (Ultimate Spider-Man Suit) **Spider-Man (Spider-Ham) **Peter Parker *Spider-Woman *Star-Lord *Stan Lee *Storm *Taskmaster *The Mandarin *Thanos *Thing *Thor *Tony Stark **Tony Stark (Suit) **Tony Stark (No Top) *Trask Drone *Ultron *UltronBot *Union Jack *Venom **Ultimate Venom *Viper *Volstagg *Vulture *War Machine **Iron Patriot *Wasp *Whiplash *White Tiger *Wolverine **Wolverine (X-Men) **Wolverine (Days of Future Past) **Wolverine (WW2) *Yondu Levels Chapter 1: Raft Escape *Playable Characters: Iron Man (Mark 42), Mister Fantastic, Hulk *Location: The Raft *Enemies: Prisoners *Boss(es): Graviton, Whiplash *Character Tokens: Crimson Dynamo, Invisible Woman, Taskmaster Chapter 2: Base Attack *Playable Characters: Nick Fury, Phil Coulson, Maria Hill. *Location: **S.H.E.I.L.D Base **S.H.E.I.L.D Helicarrier *Enemies: HYDRA Agent *Boss(es): Red Skull *Character Tokens: S.H.E.I.L.D Agent, Arnim Zola, Alexander Pierce Chapter 3: Revenge is a Dish Best Served Hot *Playable Characters: Wolverine, Shadowcat, Iceman, Rogue *Location: X-Mansion *Enemies: Magneto Acolyte *Boss(es): Magneto, Sabretooth, Pyro *Character Tokens: Chapter 4: Up, Up, Up and Away *Playable Characters: Iron Man (Mark 39), Spider Man, Falcon, Wolverine *Location: Stark Space Station *Enemies: Doombot *Boss(es): Doctor Doom *Character Tokens: Madame Hydra, Chapter 5: From Svartalfheim with Love *Playable Characters: Thor, Lady Sif, Hogun, Fandral, Volstagg *Location: **Svartalfheim ***Malekith's Castle *Enemies: Dark Elves *Boss(es): Kurse, Malekith the Accursed *Character Tokens: Doctor Strange Chapter 6: Age of Ultron *Playable Characters: Iron Man (Mark 1), Iron Man (Mark 2), Ant-Man, Tony Stark, James Rhodes *Location: **Stark Mansion ***Hall of Armour *Enemies: UltronBot *Boss(es): War Machine, Iron Man (Mark 5), Ultron *Character Tokens: Chapter 7: Flashback Through Time *Playable Characters: Captain America (WW2), Wolverine (WW2), Union Jack, Bucky Barnes, Sgt Fury *Location: HYDRA Base *Enemies: HYDRA Agent *Boss(es): Grim Reaper, Baron Strucker *Character Tokens: Gabe Jones, Dum Dum Dugan, Peggy Carter Chapter 8: New Avengers *Playable Characters: Iron Fist, Nova, Power Man, Spider-Man, White Tiger *Location: Oscorp Tower *Enemies: Goblin Goon *Boss(es): Lizard, Green Goblin *Character Tokens: Aunt May, Chapter 9: Hulks Smashing Day *Playable Characters: Hulk, Iron Man (Hulkbuster Armour), Scarlet Witch (Comic) *Location: Wakandan Mine *Enemies: UltronBot *Boss(es): Ultron *Character Tokens: Ulysses Klaw, Vision, Baron Strucker (AOU) Chapter 10: Agents of S.M.A.S.H *Playable Characters: Hulk, She Hulk, Red Hulk, A-Bomb *Location: Negative Zone *Enemies: Annihilus Soldier *Boss(es): Skaar, Annihilus *Character Tokens: The Thing Chapter 11: Around and Around We Go *Playable Characters: Star-Lord, Gamora, Drax, Rocket Racoon, Groot, Iron Man (Mark 39) *Location: Chitauri Base *Enemies: Chitauri Warrior *Boss(es): Thanos, Ronan the Accuser *Character Tokens: Yondu, Rhomann Dey, Nova Prime Chapter 12: Betrayal From A Friend *Playable Characters: Captain Mar-Vell, Ms Marvel, Black Panther, Black Widow *Location: Wakanda *Enemies: Chitauri Warrior *Boss(es): Super Kree, Captain Mar-Vell *Character Tokens: Korath, Nebula, Cosmo Chapter 13: New Warriors *Playable Characters: Spider-Man, Iron Spider, Agent Venom, Squirrel Girl *Location: S.H.I.E.L.D Heilcarrier *Enemies: Taskmaster Henchman *Boss(es): Taskmaster *Character Tokens: Chapter 14: Gamma World *Playable Characters: Hulk, Iron Man (Mark 45), Black Widow (Hazmat), Hawkeye (Hazmat) *Location: The CUBE *Enemies: Leader Henchman, Leader Goon *Boss(es): The Leader *Character Tokens: Chapter 15: Along Came a Goblin *Playable Characters: Hawkeye, Ant-Man, Iron Spider, Spider-Man *Location: Midtown High *Enemies: Goblin Goon *Boss(es): Green Goblin *Character Tokens: Chapter 16: It's Now or Never *Playable Characters: **Team 1 ***Iron Man (Mark 7), Leader, Spider-Man, Wolverine, Rhino, Thor **Team 2 ***Falcon, Nick Fury, Magneto, Fandral, Blizzard, Human Torch **Team 3 ***Hawkeye, Lady Sif, Star-Lord, Storm, Ronan the Accuser, Hulk **Team 4 ***Ultron, Ant-Man, Iceman, Doctor Doom, Mister Fantastic, Black Widow *Location:New York *Enemies: Kree Warrior, Super Kree, Chitauri Warrior *Boss(es): Captain Mar-Vell, Thanos *Character Tokens: Ronan, Beta Ray Bill, The Collector Bonus Level: *Playable Characters: *Location: *Enemies: *Boss(es): *Character Tokens: Howard the Duck, Quasar, Mantis DLC Levels Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D *Playable Characters: Phil Coulson (AOS), Skye, Mockingbird, Agent Triplett *Location: San Juan Theatre *Enemies: HYDRA Agent (AOS) *Boss(es): Calvin Zabo, Daniel Whitehall *Character Tokens: Lance Hunter, Raina, Deathlok The Defenders *Playable Characters: Daredevil, Jessica Jones, Luke Cage, Iron Fist *Location: Hells Kitchen *Enemies: Kingpin Henchman *Boss(es): Kingpin *Character Tokens: Captain America: Civil War *Playable Characters: Captain America (Civil War), Falcon (The Winter Soldier), Black Panther (Civil War), Bucky Barnes (Winter Soldier) *Location: Washington D.C *Enemies: Iron Legion *Boss(es): War Machine (Mark 3), Iron Man (Mark 47) *Character Tokens: Scarlet Witch (Avengers), Quicksilver (Avengers), Crossbones (Civil War) Vehicles *The BUS *SHIELD Jump Jet *SHIELD Quinjet *Avengers Quinjet *Milano DLC Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D Pack *Included: **Characters: Phil Coulson (AOS), Skye, Agent May, Agent Triplett, Agent Ward, Fitz, Simmons, Calvin Zabo, Daniel Whitehall, HYDRA Agent (AOS), Mockingbird, Lance Hunter, The Clairvoyant, Deathlok, Raina **Vehicle: The BUS, SHIELD Jump Jet The Defenders Pack *Included: **Characters: Daredevil (MCU), Jessica Jones, Luke Cage (MCU), Iron Fist (MCU), Kingpin Henchman, Kingpin, Karen Page, Foggy Nelson, Father Lantom **Vehicle: Daredevil Car, Jones Bike Captain America: Civil War Pack *Included: **Characters: Captain America (Civil War), Falcon (The Winter Soldier), Black Panther (Civil War), Bucky Barnes (Winter Soldier), Iron Legion, War Machine (Mark 3), Iron Man (Mark 47), Scarlet Witch (Avengers), Quicksilver (Avengers), Crossbones (Civil War) **Vehicle: Crossbones SUV, Captain America Harley, Wakandian Jet Achievements *Raft Escape - Complete Chapter 1: Raft Escape. *Base Attack - Complete Chapter 2: Base Attack. *Revenge is a Dish Best Served Hot - Complete Chapter 3: Revenge is a Dish Best Served Hot. *Up, Up, Up and Away - Complete Chapter 4: Up, Up, Up and Away. *From Svartalfheim with Love - Complete Chapter 5: From Svartalfheim with Love. *Age of Ultron - Complete Chapter 6: Age of Ultron. *Flashback Through Time - Complete Chapter 7: Flashback Through Time. *New Avengers - Complete Chapter 8: New Avengers. *Hulks Smashing Day - Complete Chapter 9: Hulks Smashing Day. *Agents of S.M.A.S.H - Complete Chapter 10: Agents of S.M.A.S.H. *Around and Around We Go - Complete Chapter 11: Around and Around We Go. *Betrayal From A Friend - Complete Chapter 12: Betrayal From A Friend. *New Warriors - Complete Chapter 13: New Warriors. *Gamma World - Complete Chapter 14: Gamma World. *Along Came a Goblin - Complete Chapter 15: Along Came a Goblin. *It's Now or Never - Complete Chapter 16: It's Now or Never. *- Complete the Bonus Level. *I am Iron Man - Unlock all Iron Man Suits. *Together Till The End of The Line - Set both Free Play characters as Captain America and Winter Soldier. *Avengers Initiative - Unlock all 14 Avengers Characters. *The First Avenger - Defeat 200 Enemy's as Captain America. *The New Avengers - Unlock all 8 New Avengers. *Mutant and Proud - Unlock all Mutant Characters. *Stan-tastic - Rescue Stan Lee from every peril. *Alter Ego - Perform all big LEGO figure transformations. DLC Achievements *The S.H.I.E.L.D That Protects - Complete Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D Level. *The Defenders - Complete The Defenders Level *Civil War - Complete Captain America: Civil War Level. Category:Video Games Category:LEGO video games Category:LEGO